Who knew
by winchester87
Summary: Dean and Sam where left alone for a week and then a pervert gets his hands on them. Will they make it or fall apart. Who will save them? 10/14 rape/ sexual abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural- Who knew**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 1**

14 year old Dean and 10 year old Sam Winchester where left alone in another run down motel room. This one was at lest cleaner then the few others they had to stay in. It had one king size bed and two queen size. It had a kitchen set with a mini frig and stove. It had a bathroom with a shower and bathtub. It was completed with a little living room with a couch and television.

John had to settle for it since the ones with twin beds where occupied. Before John left his boys he told them the rules like always, lock the doors, pick the phone up after he rings and hangs up, call Jim or Caleb if he doesn't make the check in, salt the doors and windows, and watch out for Sammy. He then would turn to Sam and his rules where to pick up his mess and listen to Dean and never talk to anyone you don't know.

After both boys nodded John gave Sam a hug and rubbed Dean's hair and he was gone. Dean closed the door and locked it before listening for the impala to start and drove off.

-SPN-

It was around six o'clock when Sam started to get hungry. He looked up from the T.V. and found his brother making something on the burner. He walked over and found a pan with Mac and cheese. He looked at Dean with a big smile on his face.

"Yes! We are having my favorite to night."

"Yep, it's all I could get. We will go shopping tomorrow for more food." Dean said getting two small plates out and moving to the stove.

Sam got two cups and poured some milk in them. He set the cups on the table and got two forks before sitting down. Dean brought the plates over and he to sat down. Both boys ate their dinner and drank before they cleaned up and went to watch some more T.V.

-SPN-

After a few hours of watching TV Sam got tired of it. He walked back in to the bed room that he was going to be sleeping in with Dean, and went threw his bags and found a book. It was titled "The Prince and his dragon" He got it from Caleb for a gift a week ago.

He sat on his bed farthest from the door and began to read where he left off.

Dean watched his brother retreat to their room before going back to watching the movie again.

Half an hour later Dean turned the TV off and checked the salt lines and made sure the doors and windows where locked before going to the bed room. He was almost there when the telephone rang once and then stopped, he walked over to it and waited for it to ring. Once it did he picked it up and waited for the voice at the other end.

"Everything ok there Ace?" Came John's voice

"Yeah, I checked everything and we ate, was just heading to the room to hit the hay." Dean answered

"That's my boy; could you put your brother on?" He asked

"Yeah just a sec. … Sammy Dad wants to talk to you!" Dean yelled

Dean heard feet fall to the floor and then started running closer to him. Once he saw his brother he handed the phone over.

"Hey daddy, Is everything ok?" Was Sam's first words

"Yeah champ, I got here and might be a week. Are you listening to your brother?"

"Yeah I was just reading the book Caleb got for me. I only got four chapters left now." Sam said with a smile

"That's great Sammy, after you hang up I want you in that bed sleeping."

"I will dad, love you."

"Love you to Sammy, give the phone to Dean and get in bed."

"Okay … bye." He then gave the phone to Dean after John said bye

"Good night dad, be safe." Dean said

"You be safe to son and good night!" They both hanged up and Dean walked to his room and went to bed.

-SPN-

It was around noon the next day when the boys went to the market to get food. They got bread, eggs, jelly and peanut butter, soup, and m&ms. they paid for the stuff and headed back to the motel.

Dean looked around making sure no one was fallowing them. He looked at the office window to find the creepy manager looking at him and Sam. He saw the man's big eyes looking at Sam more and that didn't sit right with him. Once he got to the door he unlocked it and got Sam inside before locking it back.

They put the stuff away but the bread and peanut better and jelly. They made their sandwiches and ate while watching a scary movie.

In the middle of the movie there was a knock on the front door, both boys looked at the door then to each other. Dean got up and grabbed the shotgun he kept by the door.

"Who is it?" He asked

"The Manager and I need to talk to you." The man said

Dean looked at Sam and didn't want him anywhere near this man. He could be a sifter or something … some thing worse then any supernatural beings.

"Sammy I want you to go to dad's room and lock the door, when I give you the password then unlock, if I give you the warning one …?" Dean started

"I get out the window and run for help." Sam finished

Dean waited for Sam to close the door and once he heard the lock click he opened the front door. There in the door way was the Manager, he was about 5'8, brown short hair, and he was built like John, and had a scar on his left check to his left eye.

"Can I help you?" Dean asked

"Could I come in and talk with you?" the man asked with a little smirk

Dean opened the door more and the man walked in. He watched the boy lock the door and saw in his hand a shot gun.

"Why do you have a gun in here, your not even of age?" The man asked

"Protection and that's all you need to know."

"Where is your little brother?" He asked looking around the living room but not seeing the small kid

"None of your concern. What do you need to talk to me about?" Not lowing the gun

Dean kept the gun pointed at the man's chest. He wasn't going to take a chance, not when his brother was in the same room.

"I need to talk with your dad."

"Well he's not here right now and I'm old enough to stay with out a grown up or parent.

"Well then, when will your dad show up again?"

"Two hours, he just left half an hour ago."

The man smiled and then with out warning a loud siren went off and Dean covered his ears and dropped the shotgun before he knew what happened. The man took that chance to run to the teen and pinned him to the ground.

He took out a pair of hand cuffs and cuffed Dean to a metal bar that was attached to the wall.

"You're CRAZY!" Dean yelled

"Shut up and tell me where your cute little brother is."

"I wouldn't tell you even if you killed me."

"Don't worry I don't plan on doing that … I plan on having a little fun with you two." The man said walking down the hall and stopping at the first door. He turned the knob and found it locked from inside.

"Hey kid open up or I kill your brother."

-SPN-

Sam hid under the bed and listened to the manager and Dean talk. They talked for a while and then he heard a loud noise so he covered his ears. After the noise was gone he listened for his brother and after a few seconds he heard him scream crazy. That was the password for get out and run.

He crawled out from under the bed and made his way to the window. He reached for the window but he couldn't get it opened. He saw nails at each side of the window making it impossible to open. He then looked around to find something to break it with. Sam looked and only found a lamp.

He picked it up and used the end of it to break the glass. He heard the man tell him to open the door so Sam kept hitting the glass until it broke.

He heard the door open and then heard the man yell at him to get back in but Sam just kept pulling himself threw window. He was almost threw when strong hands grabbed his small feet and pull him back inside. He grabbed on to the window on the side and kept pulling while the man pulled his feet. He had to get out of here and find help for Dean.

"DEAN … HELP!" he yelled kicking at the man

"Leave my brother alone you sick son-of-a-bitch!" Dean yelled out in the living room.

Sam felt the man let his feet go but before he could climb out again hands where around his waist and started to tickle him. He couldn't help but let go of the window and try to get the hands to let go, before he knew it he was out of the room and in the living room looking at his brother that was handcuffed to the wall.

"So now this is what is going to happen I want to know your names and then we are going to another room just in case someone comes and hears you yelling from that window you had to break."

"You can call me Matt and now what is your name little one." Matt said running a hand over Sam's mouth. "If you lie I will hurt your brother here." He added

"S-Sam"

"That's a good boy Sam and what is your name?" He asked looking at Dean

"Dean now will you let my brother go." He snapped

"Sorry but I can't do it cause he's so cute and young. We will get to know each other very soon."

With that Matt dragged Sam out of the room and in to another. Sam was carried in while kicking and hitting but it didn't do any good. He looked out in the lot to find all the cars gone.

"No wonder he came to us. There is no one to stop him from doing this." Sam thought to himself

Once the door closed Sam looked at the room he was carried to. It was exactly like the one he was just staying in. Matt took Sam to the room that had two queen beds and put Sam on the bed farthest from the door. Sam sat up once the man walked away from him. He saw Matt open up a drawer and pull something out of it. He didn't want to find out what it was so he got off the bed and ran to the door. He ran threw the doorway and into the hallway before he was grabbed again.

"No, let me go … HELP, SOMEBODY HELP!" Sam screamed as he was brought back to the bed and this time he saw handcuffs in the man's hand.

Matt grabbed Sam's hands and placed them threw the metal spindles of the headboards and then cuffed them together. Sam pulled on the cuffs but couldn't get out since the spindles where metals and very new.

"Just got these beds last week and let me tell you they work great. You will never get out of this room with out my help and the whole place is sound proof so yell all you want."

With that Matt walked out the door leaving Sam to wonder what was going to happen to him and his brother.

-SPN-

Dean pulled on the cuffs as Sam was being dragged away from the room, he couldn't let anything happen to his brother, he had to protect him and get him out safe. As the door closed behind them Dean knew he let Sam down. Matt could do anything to Sam and he couldn't stop it. "What can I do?" He thought, then it came to him and knew just one person that could save them both … "Caleb can you hear me?" He asked in his head but nothing came.

He called a few more times but still he couldn't since his best friend. He pulled on the cuffs again but nothing worked. He stopped moving when the door opened and Matt walked in. "Where is my brother?" Dean snapped

"In our new room waiting for us so come." Matt said taking out a key

"Now I will unlock you if you come with me. I will even let you stay in the same room with Sam if you promise to behave."

"Fine, I promise to be good for you if you leave my brother alone." Dean added

With that Dean was unlocked and led to another room that was behind the building. He was led to the room in the back just like in the other motel room. He found his brother cuffed to the bed away from the door. He was still in his clothes so that's good; it meant the man didn't do anything yet.

"Dean …! Sam cried pulling on his hands

"No talking to each other unless I say so. Now Dean get on the other bed and lie down please." Matt said pushing Dean to the bed

Dean did as he was told and soon his hands where cuffed liked Sam's. He looked at his brother and seen the scared look in his eyes, they looked from each other then to Matt. Matt walked over to Sam and smiled when the kid tried to move away, he took his hand and touched his cheek then slid down to his lips.

Sam moved his head away from the hand but then felt the hand go to his chest and down to rub at his nipples. "Don't touch me!" Sam snapped as he felt the hand pinch his right nipple hard.

"Hey get your nasty hands off him now!" Dean snapped

Matt looked at the boys before removing his hands and walking out the door.

"Dean what does he plan on doing to me?" Sam asked about to cry

"I think he's planning on doing something that only a boy and a girl should do in bed."

"You mean to say that he is going to rape me with you in the room." Sam said then it hit him like a blade, "He's going to do the same to you to isn't he?"

"Yeah Sammy I think so, but I will try to get us out of here." Dean said just as scared as Sam.

With that both boys watched the door to the room and waited for the evil man to come back to do god know what to them.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural- Who knew**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 2**

The door opened and Matt walked in with a little bag. He sat it down and then unzipped it. Both boys watched with worried looks hopping it weren't anything that was going to hurt them.

Matt smiled as he pulled out a small hunting knife; he sat it down and pulled out a camera next. He took the camera and took a picture of Sam and then Dean. After that he sat it down and picked up the knife eyeing both the boys. He couldn't decide which one should go first. They where both very pretty, Once his eyes landed on Sam he made up his mind, youngest ones always go first he thought to himself.

Sam watched with baited breath as Matt looked between him and Dean, he didn't know what the guy was thinking but he knew what he had in mind for both of them. Matt walked up to Sam and held the knife to his throat while the other hand undid his jeans. He could hear Dean pulling on the cuffs but knew he couldn't break free. Once the pants where off he felt the filthy hands run against his legs. They moved from his feet to his thigh.

Sam tried to kick at the hand but the knife snipped his neck, telling him he had to stop moving or he would die.

"P-please don't do this … d-don't touch me." Sam cried

"Leave him alone … he's only a kid." Dean yelled

The hand still moved up until it was under Sam's shirt and pinching his nipples. Matt smiled when he heard the boy moan; he kept pinching and then twisted it until Sam screamed.

Sam tried to kick at the man but couldn't reach him. He felt the hand let go only to go to the next one. The same torture was given to the other nipple. Sam screamed and moaned from the pain waiting for it to stop. He couldn't stand it, how could this man do this to a kid. He didn't do anything wrong.

Matt bent down and lifted the shirt and started sucking on the nipple that was left alone while the other was being pinched and twisted. Tears fell down Sam's face as he felt the man's mouth on his chest. It felt wrong, nasty, and degrading to him. He turned to his brother for help; hopping Dean could tell him what to do. But all he saw was Dean crying and the look of fear.

"Leave him alone you Bastard." Dean kept yelling

Dean saw Sam look his way and wished he could tell him what to do but the truth was they couldn't do anything to stop this. "Sam it's going to be alright. He's just trying to scare you. The pain you are feeling will stop and he will leave. Just close your eyes and think of Jim and his farm … think of Caleb and Mac…" Dean watched as Sam's eyes closed and his breathing evened out. He kept talking as the asshole kept pinching and sucking on Sam's nipples.

When Matt didn't hear Sam crying anymore he lifted up and found the kid with his eyes closed. This isn't how he thought would happen, he wanted to hear the child cry, begging for it to stop. "Damn the older brother." He said in his head

He stood up strait and walked over to Dean who was glaring at him. Matt looked at Dean and raised his fist and hit Dean Right in the face making the teen's nose bleed. He then hit the stomach and laughed when the boy tried to double over from the pain. He grabbed Dean's chin and made him look up, he slide his thumb across the bloody mouth and then smirked. "Wait your turn boy and if you talk from now on with out being asked to I will take your BABY brother in the other room with me."

Dean drew his eyes toward his brother and saw that Sam was watching what was going on. He didn't want the man taking Sam out of the room so he nodded his head and looked the man in the eyes but didn't say anything.

When Matt got a nod from Dean he knew he could get back to work and won't have anymore trouble from the boys.

"Alright before we get started with you BIG brother, when was the last time you boys ate something,

"Before you took us we had a sandwich and milk." Sam said

"Then we will wait an hour before we have fun … don't want you boys getting sick and puking all over."

Matt left the room and the boys heard the lock go in place. Dean waited a few seconds to make sure the man wasn't coming back yet. He looked over at his brother and tried much harder to get out of the cuffs.

"Sam did you get to Caleb and give him the S.O.S.?" He asked

"Yeah but how will he find us? What if he's to far away and Matt hurts us before he gets here?" Sam worried asked looking at the door and then back to Dean.

"I won't let him do that to you Sammy. I will make him do it to me if that's what it takes for you to be safe."

"You can't do that! If he wants me then he will. I don't want you hurt Dean."

"Same goes for me to Sam. I don't want you hurt."

The boys both worked on getting the cuffs off while Matt was doing god knows what.

Sam started fidgeting on the bed. Dean looked at Sam wondering what's wrong with him when Matt came back in. "What's wrong Sam? Have go to the bathroom?" Matt asked

Sam just nodded and looked over at Dean. He didn't know what to do but he had to go. "I will unhook you and lead you to the bathroom but I have to be with you and I will have to hold it while you go."

Matt smiled when he saw both the boys eyes get huge. He just loved seeing them scared.

"I-I don't need to go anymore." Sam whispered

"Well I say you do so let's get to it." Matt snapped unhooking the cuffs and carrying Sam out of the room with Dean yelling.

"Dean … help!" Sam cried looking at his brother who had tears in his eyes

-SPN-

Once in the bathroom Sam noticed there was a bar on the wall over the toilet and Matt cuffed his hands to it. He felt big hands go to his boxers and pull them down to his feet.

Sam moved away so the hands weren't touching him. "P-please don't d-do this …. Pl…" Sam was cut off when his penis was grabbed and the hand was stroking it.

"You do not tell me what to do. If I say something you will let me or you will get hurt but your brother will get it twice as bad as you. Do I make myself clear?" Matt yelled stroking the dick fast and hard

"Y-yes." Sam cried out from the harsh treatment.

"That's what I want to hear." he smiled giving Sam a kiss on the lips. "Now go pee and we can go see your brother."

Sam went pee while he felt that hand play with him down there. He wanted to throw up but he wouldn't want Matt to get made at him. After Sam was finished he was unhooked and carried back to the room where Dean was waiting for him. He was cuffed to the bed again and his shirt was taken off and put in a bag along with his pants and boxer's."

"You won't need these yet …. Not until we leave this place."

Matt went over to Dean and took off his pants, shirt, and boxers and put them in a bag as well.

"Since you are the oldest and closer to being a man I will start with you and we can both teach Sammy how we have sex. I have lots of toys for us to use and littler ones for Sam. In a few months you two will get use to it and will be my pimp."

Dean felt sick to his stomach; they would not become someone's bitch. This guy was crazy. He felt a hand on his dick and tried to kick out but his legs where tied to the bed at each end. He was helpless to stop it. He saw Sam watching and shook his head no. Sam turned away with tears and sent a mean look at the man.

Matt smiled as he stroked Dean's dick. He leaned down and stuck it in his mouth. He swallowed it and made sure to make the boy moan in pleasure even if the kid didn't want to. He grabbed the balls and fondled them while he sucked the cock. He felt the teen ready to come and knew this is where he had to show him he wanted it.

He let go of the balls and grabbed the cock hard making Dean scream in pain. He reached in his bag he brought and pulled out a cock ring. He slides it on Dean and watched with happiness as the boy tried to come but was denied.

"Now this ring will make you hard for hours and only I can take it off."

"You bastard take it off now!" Dean yelled

He looked over at Sam and saw his eyes on him. His little brother shouldn't be watching this happen. "Sammy look away don't watch this little brother."

Sam turned away and cried for his brother. He felt a hand on his face and looked up in to Matt's dark eyes.

"You need to watch this Samuel if you are to learn anything here." Matt yelled and then slapped him on the check.

His balls where fondled while his cock was in Matt's warm mouth. He felt the man swallow him and then he had a filling of something coming. It kept getting hard until he wanted to come. He didn't know what it was but knew it was bad since this was all wrong. He watched as white stuff came out of his own dick and land on his stomach.

"Now Sam this is what you call cum. It only happens when you like what people do to you. So it's a good thing and you shouldn't be ashamed." Matt smiled

"I don't like it. P-please no more." Sam cried pulling his arms down only to have them stay cuffed.

"Sammy don't listen to him. It's your body that does it even if you don't want it. Every person in this world does it. But you don't have to feel ashamed about it." Dean said

Sam nodded to Dean and looked up at Matt who was getting pissed again.

"Damn that kid, can't he just shut up." Matt thought

He then went to his bag and pulled something else out … a mouth gag.

He went up to Dean and placed the gag in his mouth and snapped the straps in to place behind his head.

"Now you won't be able to talk anymore. Any more from you and Sam will go to my room."

Dean looked at his brother and then nodded. He wouldn't let that happen to Sam. He had to watch Sam and make sure he was ok. Even if he couldn't talk.

-SPN-

That's it for now. Please review

Thanks to all of you who added the story to your fav. And to those of you who reviewed. The other chapters are done. I am working on the ending for it. There is going to be five chapters and then a sequel. Review and I will update another one to night.


	3. Chapter 3

Supernatural- Who knew

Don't own anything

Chapter 3

Sam watched as Matt walked back to him and felt the hand playing with him. When he was placed in the man's mouth and the hands playing with his balls he felt the need come again and this time it was hurting his cock. He threw his head back and screamed but nothing was coming.

Matt pulled his mouth away and sled a small cock ring on Sam's cock. He flicked the head when Sam closed his eyes and then slapped it. Sam screamed for him to stop but he didn't. He wished his dad would come and get this man out of here but his dad was to far away to help them.

Their only hope was Caleb and the brotherhood.

"Alright now that I have you wanting to come why don't I show you where my dick goes?" Matt said holding up a dildo.

Matt grabbed Sam's legs and held them over the boys head. He placed a metal rod at his feet and hooked it to them. Sam tried to move his feet but the bar kept them in place.

Matt then brought the bar to the head board over Sam's head and locked it there so Sam's butt was up in the air.

Sam did his best to pull his legs down but the bar kept them apart from each other and up in the air. He was stuck like this until Matt was done.

"Now that I have your ass open like this, we can have fun putting things in it."

"You're crazy if you think you can do this to us." Sam yelled

"I can do what ever I want until I'm finished with you." Matt snapped back. He was getting sick of theses boys talking back.

"What are you going to do after you're finished? Kill us and then find someone else and do the same thing?" Sam yelled back. This guy was crazy and when the backup comes he will be sorry.

"Of course not. Don't be silly, why would I kill two beautiful boys? I will find someone else who will pay the right price for you just like I did all the other boys and girls before you." Matt laughed

"Well that's going to be hard to do when you're dead."

Matt smacked Sam across the face for that little mark. "I won't be dead and we have to get moving on with this if I want to leave in an hour with you two."

Sam then watched Matt put some type of white cream on his fingers then felt one of those fingers touch his hole. Sam yelled when it was pushed inside him. The cream was cold and slimy; he felt a second finger enter. Both fingers pushed in and out at a fast pace making it stretch when a third finger was pushed threw.

"AHHH! STOP …. HELP!" Sam screamed from the pain.

Once the fingers where gone Sam looked with watery eyes as the man picked up a weird looking toy and stuck it in his mouth licking it and kissing like it was a sucker. It made Sam sick to his stomach.

"This my boy is called a dildo and it's a fake penis that goes where my fingers where just at."

Sam's eyes got huge and tried to kick but once Matt put that cream on the dildo he felt the hand spread his butt checks so that his hole was open to see and then shoved the thing inside him. It went in nice and smooth because of the cream. Once it was in as far as it could go Matt placed a cover strap over it so it couldn't fall out. The dildo wasn't a small one; it was for men that were just starting out but it wasn't meant for children. The thing was big for Sam's hole but if he wanted to be inside the kid then the kid would have to get use to him and what better way then with a dildo to teach him.

He gave a smile when he watched the boy move around trying to get the thing out of him.

"I will keep it in until 48 hours. That way when I come you won't have any trouble." He laughed as he showed Sam a little box and hit a button. Sam jumped and gave off a weird cry like a dieing animal does when the thing in him started moving and giving off vibrations.

"This little toy is a vibrator also and will make you want to come for hours. So for every half hour I will let it go on and after that half hour I will turn it off until the 48 hour mark is up." Matt then undid the hook and Sam's feet fell to the bed making the boy cry out in pain. The bar was then attached to the end of the bed so that Sam wasn't able to lift them up.

Matt lean down and gave Sam a kiss on the kids mouth making the tong go in the mouth to play with Sam's tong.

"I will have to also teach you to kiss and suck a cock and what better chance then now."

Sam looked over at his brother who was red in the face and was trying to yell at the man. There where tears falling down his face and were pulling at his arms to get free. Sam hated seeing his brother like that. They had to get out and soon if they where going to be ok.

Sam was brought out of his thoughts when a hand pinched his nose closed and he had to open his mouth to breath. It wasn't long when a long and big thing was shoved into his mouth. It was then strapped to the back of his head. Sam tried to spit the thing out put it wouldn't move. He felt himself choking on the thing and had to slow his breathing down and start breathing threw his nose. Once he calmed down Matt started talking to him.

"This is called a learning cock sucker. Every time you suck on it the dildo will vibrate and if you don't suck on it the end will give a little shock and it will hurt like a bitch. So if I where you I start sucking on it kid."

Sam looked at the guy with panic and wished Caleb would get here. Sam ran his tong on the side of the dildo and felt the thing vibrate. It felt weird with the thing in his mouth. Sam felt something slimy in his mouth and looked at the man.

"I also filled it up with stuff from me so it can be like have me in there."

That was it; Sam was getting sick from that. Matt put his cum in the toy and then into his mouth. That was not ok. He had to do something. He shook his head from side to side but the thing stayed in. He started thinking of something when he felt a shock. It wasn't just a little shock, no it was one that ran threw his body making him hurt in pain. He ran his tong over the thing and it started to vibrate until cum was added.

"I see you just got shock, you have to keep this in for 24 hours until the cum is all gone and if you get shock for then six times you will end up having a secure and then maybe dieing. Then Dean will be alone with me."

With that Matt walked over to Dean who was so mad that he could turn in to the Hulk. He had to watch as his baby brother, that wouldn't hurt a fly, gets violated like that. He was mad at the man for doing this to them and when he stuck fingers in his brother's ass he knew they where going to need help. If Caleb didn't come soon they where never going to leave and when his dad came back they where going to be long gone from this town. He cried when his brother was stuffed with a dildo and then a learning cock in his mouth. How could his brother get over that? His innocent was gone now because of this asshole.

He saw the man flick Sam's nipples making them all red and then pulled them. After Sam moaned from the pain Matt finally walked away moving towards Dean while taking off his jeans. Dean saw the smile on Matt's face and how big the man's dick ways. He knew right away what he was planning to do. If it kept him away from Sam then he would do it but it still scared the hack out of him. This man was getting ready to rape him right after he molested his little brother. Matt went to Dean and placed a bar between his feet just like he did to Sam.

"Now Dean, if you kick me when I unhook your feet I will take Sam into my room and you will never see him again." Matt threatened

Once Dean nodded Matt unhooked Dean's feet and cuffed them to the head board above his head so his butt was in the air.

Dean felt the bed dip and then felt a slimy finger go in his ass. The finger was pushed in and out before anther finger was added. The fingers were pumping hard and fast until a third one was pushed in also.

"MMuuuMMMM!" Dean scream threw the gag.

He bucked trying to get the fingers out but a hand went to his cock pumping it.

"Have to make sure you are good and ready for me. Let's see how you are with my dick in you and then when Sam is ready I will do the same thing to him. After I tasted both of you then I will see what I want from each of you."

With that Matt pushed one more time in Dean before removing his fingers and pushing his penis inside the warm hole.

-SPN-

It's been over half an hour and Matt was still at it. He made sure to hit Dean's sweet spot every other thrust. The boy kept screaming and trying to push him off but Matt used it against him. Every time Dean would push to get the man off Matt would push inside making it look like Dean was helping him. When he looked over at Sam and smiled the kid stared in pain.

"See how Dean is pushing into me? That means he wants it harder and faster. Just wait till your turn is up. I will be doing it harder and rougher to you."

With that Dean screamed something before the ring came off and Matt pumped the hard and wanting dick. With each thrust in and the pumping of the dick, both of them came and hard. Dean closed his eyes tight as his cum shot out. He screamed as loud as he could and after he was finished he fell to sleep. He was so exhausted from the treatment Matt gave him he didn't even think twice when he fell to sleep and leaving Sam alone with a freak.

Matt pulled out of Dean and saw the blood and cum, He took out some cream and put it on two of his fingers before pushing it into Dean's swollen hole.

"I can't have you getting sick or catching anything. So while big brother is sleeping I can teach you some other things you will need to know when your ready for me." Matt said looking at Sam

-SPN-

Sam felt the dildo hit that spot again and screamed from the pain. He forgot to suck on the thing and when he felt the shock he screamed again. He didn't want to suck on the dildo anymore. He had that nasty taste in his mouth and he was getting sick to his stomach. He watched as Matt kept hurting Dean and knew that was going to happen to him in two days.

As Matt climbed off the bed and over to him, Sam felt the thing inside him stop moving and knew the half hour was up.

He thought when the dildo stopped moving then he didn't have to suck on the one in his mouth. When Sam didn't shuck it he got a shock and knew he still had to do it. He ran his tong all around it making sure he sucked it like it was his thumb. The cum shot out again and he had to swallow it. When he saw Matt walk over to him he hopped the man would take it out but the man just smiled and kissed his hard dick.

The ring on his dick held him from coming and because of that it was red and hard. Just one touch and Sam hissed from the pain.

Sam had tears come down from his eyes and looked at the man with his puppy dog eyes.

"Just a few more hours and I will take it out and then you can suck me just like that. Man you look so sweet and sexy like that." Matt played with Sam's nipples; he pinched them, pulled them, twisted them, and used his nails to scrap them until they started to bleed.

"Now look at that. I'm going to have to hold them tight so you don't bleed to death, baby." He smiled using his thumb and finger to pinch them together.

Sam moaned in pain and wished the man would hurry up and leave or he just fall asleep like his brother.

Matt let go and brought out two black clamps and placed them on Sam's sore nipples. Sam screamed and jumped from the pain, he didn't understand why this man liked to hurt kids like this. Why would anybody like this? When Sam felt the pain still on his nipples and the man walk away he then knew the clamps would be staying on.

"MMMuuummm!" Sam tried to scream

"Sorry kid but the clamps stay on so we can play later. The more pain the more fun I will have." then the door opened and closed with Matt walking away.

"Please Caleb help us get out of this? When are you coming to save us? Too much pain to handle … need to sleep now." Sam thought as his eyes slowly closed as he surrendered to sleep and away from the pain he was in. As he left the world he thought he heard Caleb call his name but he knew it was only in his head.

How would Caleb even find them? He didn't know which motel to look or even which room they where in. It was a losing battle but he could sleep and dream of being with his family nice and safe.

-SPN-

That's it for now. Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Supernatural-Who knew**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 4**

Dean woke up and looked around to find him in a van with his hands cuffed to a metal thing that was attached to the passenger seat. His feet where ducked tape but was still able to kick out at someone. Dean looked around the van but didn't find Sam. It was just him, where was Matt now? Just then Dean heard Matt talking to someone and hopped it was his brother.

The passenger side door opened and Matt put a sleeping Sam in the seat. He took the arm next to the door and cuffed it there and cuffed the other arm to a bar that was attached to the driver's seat.

Matt then closed the door after making sure it was locked before going to the other side and getting in.

Matt looked behind him and smiled when he saw Dean trying to work the cuffs off. "That's no use, they cuffs will stay on until I saw so."

"What are you doing with us?" Dean asked after he noticed the gag was out.

"I told you boys I had to leave in two hours and it's been two hours so we are leaving." Matt said bringing his hand s to Sam's pants and unbuckling them. He then took the zipper and unzipped it.

"Leave my brother alone you sick pervert. He's not even awake!" Dean yelled pulling hard on the cuffs making his arms bleed. Dean kept pulling but Matt's arm didn't stop it's moving. It went in to Sam's pants and boxers.

Once Matt felt the boy's hard penis he played with the head making Sam moan in his sleep. He watched as the boy tried to move away from the hand but wasn't able to. "S-stop … p-please." Sam whispered in his sleep

"Sam wake up. It's time to play my boy." Matt sang while he drove down the road and way from the motel.

Sam opened his eyes and looked around. It didn't take long to find him tied in a moving van. He looked over and found Matt looking out the window with one hand on the wheel and the other in his pants. Sam tried to get away but his hands where held down by hand cuffs so he couldn't do anything about it.

"So Sam are you read for the fun? It's going to take three hours to get to where we need to go and the whole time my hand will be playing with you." Matt laughed stroking the hard dick that was still caged with the cock ring.

"NOOOO!" Sam screamed when he felt the vibration come again. The dildo was still up his ass and with the hand on him it was hurting worse. He couldn't think of three hours like this. It hurt just from half an hour.

"P-please take it off …. It hurts too much." Sam cried pulling on his arms.

"Now you ether stop pulling or I speed up the dildo. My hand stays where it is and you will not complain about it. If I here one more word out of you then Dean can come up here and take care of you hard dick with his mouth." He finished with a hard slap to Sam's face making the boy cry more.

"S-sorry s-sir … p-please leave D-Dean alone." Sam sobbed

"That's a good boy." Matt ran his hand through Sam's hair and then returned his hand to Sam's pants. "Now Dean would you like to say anything to your brother before we get to the new house?"

"Don't worry Sammy I will get you out of this and then this fucker will die?" Dean snapped

Sam let a few tears fall before he nodded his head. He knew Dean would get him out but when will that be.

"I can a sure you that you will never get away from me. You can even call me daddy if you like." The hand went to Sam's hair when Matt said it.

"Not even if my life depended on it." Came Sam's strong voice

For that the hand went back but it was pinching Sam's head making the boy scream.

-SPN-

Three hours later the van pulled up to a house that was far out in the country side. Dean found that there weren't any houses for miles. They where truly alone with a pervert.

Sam felt the dildo stop vibrating and then felt the hand leave him. He looked at Matt as the man got out and went over to his side. The door opened and Sam's hands where unhooked. He was about to kick out when he was lifted over the man's shoulder and carried inside the house. He was carried up a flight of stairs to the second floor and then dropped on to a bed in a room with now windows. The walls where a dark blue color and only one dresser. The bed had straps where the arms and legs go. Once Sam was strapped down Matt left to get Dean.

"Hey there is only one bed in here?" Sam yelled

"So." Was all Matt said

"Where is Dean going to lay?"

"In the room next door."

"Why can't he stay in here with me?"

"I want some alone time with you and he makes to much noise when we have fun." Then the door closed and locked

-SPN-

Dean was unhooked and lead to the room on the second floor. When he entered the room he noticed Sam wasn't in there. He tried to back up but was instead pushed in to a bed.

"Where's my brother you asshole?" Dean yelled trying to punch the guy but not getting to. He got punch in the stomach instead and then felt straps on his arms and legs.

"Let me go and give me my brother back!"

"I want to be alone with him and tomorrow night is going to be a long one for him. He is going to be tired and so that will give us a chance to get to know each other."

"You are not going to do anything to Sam. You can do what ever you want to me but you leave Sam alone!"

"Sorry but I like them young. It's more fun that way."

Matt then left the room after locking it and went to his room for a little nape. He was going to need his strength to have fun with Sam.

-SPN-

Sam opened his eyes when he heard the door open and Matt walked in with his boxers on. Sam fell asleep after the vibrator went off again but then they went on after Matt walked in.

"Guess what Sam?"

"You're going to let us go home now?" He asked not even opening his eyes all the way.

"No silly we get to do what your brother and I did yesterday. Did you sleep ok last night sorry for not feeding you but I can't have you puck all over me. Your brother at what he could after we had some fun."

"What did you do to Dean?" Sam yelled

"I had him suck me off since he was thirsty and all I had for him to drink was what was in here." He said pointing to his dick. "He did what he had to do to stay alive for his brother."

"Your sick and when my dad gets here you're going to be very sorry."

"That's what you keep saying Sammy boy but where is this dad of yours."

"Right here you Son of a bitch!" Came a new voice from the door.

Matt turned around to find an angry looking John Winchester. Matt went to the other side of the bed and pulled out a knife and held it under Sam's chin. The boy looked at his dad and couldn't believe his eyes. His dad really came for them and now he was safe.

"Not so fast John you move and I cut your son's throat."

"Let Sam go and I will let you live." John ordered

"I don't think so. Put the gun down and have a seat in that chair."

When John didn't move Matt pushed the knife harder until blood started to fall and Sam gave a little cry.

"Fine just don't hurt him." John pleaded

Once John was sitting Matt unhooked Sam and brought him over to John. Sam looked at his dad with a pleading look but John was stopped from doing anything when a pair of hand cuffs where place in Sam's hands.

"Put them on your father Sam and then we can show Daddy what I taut you since he's been gone."

Once the hand cuffs where on Sam was lead back to the bed and strapped back down.

His jeans came off and then his boxers. John yelled when he saw a butt plug up his son's ass and that there was a ring on him.

"What did you do to my son?" He yelled pulling on the cuffs

"I was teaching him how we grownups have good hard sex just like Dean and I did yesterday. It's that right Sam and now we get to do it. I was going to wait till tomorrow but now is good."

"Get your hands off my son. Leave him alone!" John yelled

Matt stripped his boxers and climbed on top of a struggling Sam. He didn't even listen to John in the back ground. He undid the strap and slid the dildo that was now turned off out of Sam slowly making Sam moan. Matt then got out some lobe and put it on his dick before pushing in to Sam's already hurt hole.

"AHHH!" Sam screamed as Matt thrusted in and out hard and fast. "DADDY … HELP!" Sam cried

It didn't take long for Matt to cum and when he did Sam cried even harder. He needed to come, it was not a want it was a needed. He had been dined it for so long that it was going to kill him. He felt the dick start to move again and knew Matt was ready for some more fun.

"P-please take it off … hurts to much … going to die if I-it stays on any l-longer." Sam sobbed

"Just a few more times and then I will let you come Sam." Matt smiled as he came again

-SPN-

After an hour of raping Sam Matt finally took off the ring and sucked the head until Sam was coming over his stomach.

"Man Sam that was so much fun. After I have fun with Dean then I will come back to you and we can go again." Matt said rubbing Sam's now red face with tears all over.

"Let us go please." Sam begged for who knows how many times that day

"Sorry Sam but your mine now and I have to make money some how and you're the right age that people want to have fun with. Dean is just here for the ride." With that Matt kissed Sam on the lips and then walked out leaving a screaming John.

"Sammy can you hear me?" John asked

"Y-yeah I can … want to go home daddy … can you take us home now?" Sam asked with his eyes closed, he was so tired after having gone threw all that. He didn't know that was tiring.

"I'm almost out Sammy and then we can get your brother and go home. What do you say about that?" John hopped Sam would stay awake just till he got them to the impala.

"P-please hurry daddy." Then Sam felt hands on him and then the cuffs where gone and he was being picked up in to strong, safe arms.

"I knew you would come dad. You always save us from the monsters." then Sam laid his head on John's shoulder and closed his eyes.

John carried Sam out the door and down the hall away from where he heard Dean yelling at the asshole.

"Sammy I need you to be a good boy and find a phone and call bobby and tell him the hawk is out. Can you do that for daddy?" John said putting Sam on the ground.

"Yeah I can do that. Just get Dean please." Then Sam was going down stairs to calls Bobby

-SPN-

John walked in to the room to find his oldest son with was looked like a dildo with five round balls going in his ass.

"STOP … I'm going to kill you … what did you do to my brother asshole.

"We went all the way and I made him come while your Dad watched." Matt the pushed the last ball in and then grabbed Dean's dick and sucked it.

Dean felt the thing come out and then pushed back in. He knew there had top be blood coming out but was glade Sam didn't have to go threw this.

Dean heard a shot and then the body fell to the ground. He looked over to the door and saw John with his gun out.

"Dad is it really you?" Dean asked pulling on the straps.

"Yeah son it's me. Hold on and I will get you out of those."

With John's help Dean was out and had his boxers back on. They went out the door and down the stairs to where Sam was talking on the phone.

"Daddy Bobby wants to talk to you." Sam smiled and ran to Dean.

"Dean daddy saved us and now we can go home." Sam smiled and held Dean's arm not letting go.

"Told you Dad would come and save us Sammy. He also made sure Matt can't get us anymore."

The boys where lead to the impala and taken to Jim's farm so that Mack could look them over. Caleb wouldn't leave the boys site until he got the ok from his dad.

-SPN-

That's it for now. Please review… one more chapter left


	5. Chapter 5

**Supernatural- Who knew**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 5**

Caleb was in the room the brother's share when they come to stay with Jim. Both boys where sleeping and have been for about three hours. Mack came and checked them over and had to do a rape test but they had to wait 24 hours for the result.

He sat in a chair between them and watched over until they woke up. He wouldn't let anything get them again even a human. He heard Sam moan in his sleep and then felt Dean start to wake up.

"It's alright Duce, he was having a nightmare. Go make to sleep." Caleb whispered to his friend.

"Is he going to be ok?'

"You both are going to get through this and I will make sure you do. Care to take about it?"

"It was my fault Damien. If only I didn't let that creep in we wouldn't be in this mess." Dean snapped hating himself

"You didn't know that would happen and you triad to keep Sammy safe. You even got him to track me down and if I didn't get there when that guy left in the van with you two, then I couldn't tell Johnny what van to look for. You did good Deuce even if you got hurt on the way. What do they say about a Winchester?"

"Nothing can keep a Winchester down not even a demon from hell." Dean gave a smile and nodded at his best friend.

"That's what they say now is it?" Caleb smiled "Nothing can get my friend down to the ground because he will always jump back up for the fight."

"Caleb?" Came Sam's voice

"Yeah runt, you ok?" Caleb asked as he helped Dean sit up.

"Will we ever be ok like before? Matt said we where his and he will come to get us if we tried to leave. He said I liked it even though I didn't and Dean said it was just the way our body is programmed to respond which is it though?"

"Well Dean was right; it was just the way the body was to respond. You couldn't have done anything to stop it. Matt was the one ling to you. He was just trying to break you but he didn't. You guys well get better and because of this you will get stronger together."

"How did you find us? Matt made us leave before you got there."

"I got there just after he pulled out and wrote down the plat number and then called John. He found the owners to be Matt and then found his house and then found you."

"What did Mack say after he checked us over?" Dean asked going to his brother and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Sam leaned in and rested his head on Dean's shoulder.

"He said there where tears and blood but we won't know until the test come back tomorrow. He said you need to talk to us about what happened and then you can go back with John."

"How long till we can leave the room?" Both boys asked

Just then Mack walked in to the room fallowed by John and Bobby. They smiled as they seen the boys both awake and talking to Caleb.

"You can come out after you get enough rest. Then three days here and then you and your dad can go where ever you want to." Mac said giving the boys a warm smile.

"Sweet can't wait to get to a hunt." Dean said looking at his dad who gave a smile

"There won't be any hunts for awhile Ace. I think that after we leave we should go on a vacation don't you Sammy?"

Sam's eyes got so big and he couldn't think of where to go on a real vacation. He looked at his dad and nodded. "What about the others? Are they going to go with us?" Sam asked looking at Caleb

"Yeah they are all coming with us." John smiled at how happy his youngest got. He could get his boys through this and make it better for them.

"What about Matt? Is he going to look for us?" Sam asked again

"No son, you don't have to worry about that man again." John said getting down to Sam's level.

"Why is he in jail? What if he breaks out and looks for Dean and I?" Sam asked holding on to his dad. He didn't ever want that man to come after him and his brother.

"He's not in jail Sammy." After John saw the look of horror on his son's face John told him the truth. "I shot him and he died when I got Dean out of the room. Then Bobby salt and burned it to make sure his ghost wasn't going to come back. You don't have to worry about him anymore." Sam gave John a hug and thanked everyone. He didn't have to worry about that man anymore.

Dean thanked his dad for helping them get out and then thanked the others. "Your going to be ok Dean. Your strong like your brother and I will be hear to listen to anything you say." John promised

"I know dad and I will and Sammy to."

With that the family was together again and this time nothing was going to happen because they where together.

-SPN-

I know it's short but there will be a sequel and the after math of what the boys went threw. it will also be rated T not M because it won't have any rape or sexual abuse, it will have them talking about it. If you want to still read it leave a review


End file.
